The Willful One
by Iota Vixen
Summary: Leader of a group of rebels bent on destroying the taiyoukai of the west, what will happen when the two leaders meet? SessKag
1. The Rebel

The Willful One  
  
By: IotaVixen  
  
A/n: Ok I have a real problem with keeping my fic the same, but all I did to this one was revise a 'bit'. OK and out to all my reviewers the reason I haven't updated in so long is because I have a real problem with people flaming my work. I got really offended ok!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha though I wish I owned Sessy!!  
  
She barley stood out amidst the carnage. Her face and body covered in all black, the form fitting haori allowing those see her a female, and baggy pants that came just below the knee, also small black slippers adorning her feet. A harsh frown set on her masked lips. Her troops stood loyally behind her. "It was him, wasn't it?" she asked quietly, glancing behind her at her comrades. A man walked forward and gazed around them at the burned village. "Aye Higurashi-sama, it was the Taiyoukai." She nodded and directed them to make camp near by. She walked gracefully in to the dark forest near by. Of coarse her followers knew better then to ask, they knew she was more then qualified to take care of her own.  
  
He blue eyes scanned the forest, looking for any one who dare intrude upon her. She sighed in relief when she sensed no one and allowed her self to sag a bit, although she remained strait and dominate. Her eyes caught glimpse of the running water of the clear spring. Once more looking back before beginning to undo the ties of her clothing.  
  
It slide down her naked body smoothly, making it un-meaningly seductive. Her pale skin glimmered softly when she slipped in to the waters. She let out a soft giggle when she realized she had yet to remove her mask and hair ties. She hummed as she went to work on her bounded hair. It slid silkily down to the water till it flouted near her back side. Then her mask fell. Allowing those to see her a beauty beyond all those around her.  
  
She stood at least 5'4". Her pale skin in light contrast to her raven hair. Her body was curved and adultery, with no faults. Her face was sharp and royal looking. Her blue-gray eyes reflect off every thing. But what attracted all of those around her was her aura. Her power.  
  
Higurashi, Kagome.  
  
Rebel ningen woman, with extoredenary powers. Also a supposed youkai, although she appears and assures that she is ningen. Has extreme hatred towards Taiyoukai of the West because he has shed meaningless blood of the innocents. Also he had executed the person who had killed her family.  
  
She grimaced at the turn of her thoughts. Her family. When she was six or so they were killed by a Hanyou called Naraku. His blood coming from his offered body, in which youkai joined to him. He had come looking for her father but was angered to find out that he had all ready passed from this world.  
  
So like the bastard he was, he had slaughtered her mother and brother maliciously. And had the nerve to come and stair down at her young body which was shaking with anger and pain for her loses. He had then grinned and said he would not waste some thing as pure and beautiful as her.  
  
Then picking her up kicking and screaming walked out of her hut door. He began talking about how she would become his mate when she became of age. As her thoughts were on a not so pretty murder of him. But then guess who showed up, none other then the Tai of the West himself.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
A silver flash started her from her position on Naraku's shoulder. She felt a growl rattle through her kidnappers body. "Sesshou-maru, to what do I owe this visit?" he taunted. She leaned up so she could glance at him. It was the first time she saw the feared Western Tai. He was tall, and slightly pale, a cream tail wrapped around his shoulder. He wore a very expensive looking kimono, which was white and designed with red cherry blossoms. And his hair which nearly met the ground was a elegant silver. But it was his eyes that entranced her. Amber.  
  
His eyes caught hers, and they stared at each other for a moment. But then it was over before it started. "Naraku-" Sesshou-maru began, locking his eyes on the black demon. "-why do you have this child?"  
  
Kagome huffed in irritation. All she wanted to do right then was point out that she was six years old thank you very much. But she remained silent. She did not know much of this Sesshou-maru, but for right now she would observe. A cringe worthy laugh made its way through Naraku. "I can't believe you do not sense it, although its none of your business on what I do." Then like nothing had happened he began to walk away. Two seconds later she found her self on the ground. The now dead Naraku lay next to her eyes blank.  
  
She let out a growl, and let her tears of frustration fall. "Why are you weeping foolish child?" came the cold voice the youkai behind her. She turned around to glare at him. "YOU KILLED HIM!" she shouted. He raised a thin eyebrow. "Was he not taking you against your will? Besides that this Sesshou-maru had to end his petty life." He replied emotionlessly. She looked at the ground balling her tiny fist. "He killed them, it was I who should have acted out my revenge, but you did it!"  
  
Her aura flared, and she was surrounded by blue light. Sesshou-maru's eyes widened slightly but her did not falter. "I will kill you."  
  
(End Of Flashback)  
  
She supposed she should have been grateful, after all Naraku most likely would have done horrible things to her as a child. But she never asked to receive help from Sesshou-maru. She looked up at the sky, her eyes glittering. "I will kill him, if not for me, then for all those who have lost some thing from him."  
  
OI! So So? Did ya like it huh? Review!  
  
New email: IotaVixen@hotmail.com  
  
~Jinxie-chan~ 


	2. Wanted Tears

The Willful One.  
  
By: Iota Vixen  
  
A/n: Ok here's the next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yada Yada you know!  
  
She knew he was here. She could feel his aura pulsing through the tree's. Hell she could almost smell him. And he was close. This would be the first time in 13 years she would see him. Sesshou-maru. And this time she would kill him.  
  
All her followers stood stiffly behind her, and she could feel their fear. She had told them to make them self scarce, they refused and remained loyal to her. And now they might die. Although she tried to shake away the guilt, she couldn't help but want to protect them. They had stayed firm behind her, fought with her, and befriended her.  
  
Her thoughts were shattered though when a smooth voice filter through the clearing. "Where is Higurashi." An there he was in all his splendor. He hadn't changed.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she took in a deep breath as she stepped forward. "I am Higurashi." she sounded and all the same their eyes met, just as they had 13 years ago. But this time he looked her over and seemed withdrawn at the thought of fighting a woman. But she knew he wouldn't back down, not with a youkai's pride. "You." He spat. "A woman."  
  
He must have been a baka to say some thing like that. She knew even youkai females were stronger than the males at times, so why was she different. No she knew why, she was human. She smirked. "Guess you dont know about me youkai." Her eyes slide over his form seductively. "Nothing at all."  
  
With that said they lunged at each other, and she could feel her comrades hold their breath. "Impudent wench dont talk with so little respect to this Sesshou-maru." There swords met with force and she saw the almost unnoticeable flicker of surprise run through his eyes. "Whats the matter Sesshou-maru, didn't think a mere human would stand a chance, and whats more a woman? My my you must be getting rusty." She taunted. His eyes narrowed and he pushed forward on his sword. Her eyes shot open as her sword began to splinter.  
  
"It would seem your katana has began to break." Then he pushed forward hard, or so it would seem to her. She took several steps as her sword broke in two. The other half landing behind him. He gave a small smirk and sheathed his own sword. "Now you will die."  
  
And like that he had pinned her to the ground. His face so close to hers, all he would have to do was lean down only once and his lips would touch hers. "Tell me Higurashi, why do you hide your face?" She growled low, and he seemed taken back. "Just kill me you bastard, rather then take away what pride I do have left." His clawed hand caught her throat and he lifted him self from the ground taking her with him to leave her to be suspended in the air. He turn to her followers whom stood ready to defend their leader at any moment.  
  
"See her now, do not think to challenge me if you dont want to end up like her." his hand slowly started to close around her throat as she drew in her last breath, her eyes opening widely. But out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the men begin to walk forward, his weapon outstretched and ready for battle. She struggled and let out a soft cry.  
  
"Run. Dont make me kill you myself you fool." She said hoarsely. The man looked at her. His eyes sorrowful, but he nodded and ran with the others until none were left. "Why did you tell them to leave, they were about to fight for you."  
  
She was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Her own hand now at her throat as she coughed harshly. Her eyes glanced at him. "Why'd did you let me live?" He raise a perfect eyebrow. "Answer my question, or I 'will' kill you." She stared at him for a moment before casting her gaze to where her 'friends' once stood.  
  
"Because they did not deserve to be slaughtered by 'your' hands." She said stiffly. He growled, but did not make a move to kill her. "Why do you continue to try and acted out your revenge on to me?" She scoffed and turned to look at him. "You took away what was most important to me and for that I will not forgive you."  
  
He gazed into her eyes once more. "You will never succeed." She stood immediately. "Is that a challenge?" her aura flared around her, making the sand beneath their feet rise slightly off the ground.  
  
"I do not challenge those beneath me, and have you yet to learn to control your power?" She put her hand on her head, her form slouching over. "That's none of your business!" she glared at him.  
  
And like once before his hand held her throat. "Put me down you bastard." she said straggled. He brought her face down to where their eyes would meet. They were fierce, both unwilling to back down. But then his eyes turned back to there unemotional amber's.  
  
"Why do you not fear for your life like so many do?" he asked, his large hand going slightly slack. She closed her eyes and seemed to be lost in her one moment of peace before replying softly. "Because I have no one to live for."  
  
A/n: Well? How you like? I am no starting my update schedule. Once maybe twice a week I will update both of my fics, ne? hehe Review!!!  
  
~Jinxie-chan 


	3. Alway's a Willful

The Willful One.  
  
By: Iota Vixen  
  
A/n: Hello every one!! Well here's the new chappie, hope you enjoy!  
  
He stared at her with morbid fascination. This was the rebel who had been seeking him for 13 years. The strong willed miko that he had salvaged from Naraku.  
  
"You have no one." He said in a monotone voice. And like that the peace that had drifted over them was broken. Her once sad eyes turned back to there endless blue debts, full of passion and anger. "It isn't any of your business though." She spat and moved around restlessly in his grasps. "Now put me down you bastard."  
  
Sesshou-maru's clawed hand closed around her throat, constricting the air flow. Her small hands grabbed at his wrist, and they uselessly tried to pry it apart. "Kuso." She cursed. He seemed to lift her higher in to the air , and her vision began to blur. Her eyes closed slowly. 'Maybe I'll get to see my family soon.' Were her last thoughts as she slid into the darkness.  
  
Sesshou-maru stared at her with a odd kind of curiosity in his amber eyes. "This should prove interesting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All that registered in Kagome's mind was she was laying on some thing soft and warm. Slowly she opened her eyes to see it dark. 'What happen?' she thought. Looking down she found her self on a silk like cover, a small smile crept over her features. Red silk. But suddenly the memory's flooded back to her. She let out a soft growl and gazed around her. There at the base of the wood area was her enemy. Her soon to be slain one.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she looked for any weapon, she cursed mentally when she found none. Her eyes drifted back to the Taiyoukai, he looked to be sleeping and she couldn't help but think he looked slightly innocent as he did so. She snorted, yes innocent and since there was no weapon perhaps she could wait a bit longer to finish her task. Rising to her feet with the stealth of a neko youkai, she moved off away from Sesshou-maru.  
  
"I would not leave if I were you, wench." His cool voice drifted through the calm nights air. She stiffened and turned her eyes to rest on where his figure lay. As if he knew she was looking at him, he opened his eyes slowly, giving him a look of pure arrogance. "I would not have kept you here if I didn't intend to keep you. I would hate to have to come and retrieve you."  
  
She barred her teeth as she backed farther away, a flicker of red moving with in her eyes. "I suggest you keep your distance you cur!" she spat with more venom then she meant. But some thing about him made her insides turn. Sesshou-maru had barely rolled to his feet, when she shot threw the woods.  
  
And of coarse he followed effortlessly, his long silver hair billowing behind him. He caught her from behind and hefted her back in to him, making him realize scarcely how well their body's fit together. She snarled at him, and struggled fiercely, him holding her with seemingly without any attempt.  
  
"Tell me wench why try to escape when you know it is not plausible." The back of her head rested in the crock off his neck as she breathed rapidly. "I-will-get away and I will-continue to hunt you like the Inu you are. Some day you will be killed by my hands, I promise you that."  
  
His eyes glittered slightly. "Tell me miko, will you remain willful forever?" he whispered in to her ear, making her body want to shiver. She turned her head towards his face, her blue orbs filled with fire and stated with a hiss that would have shook any one but the male youkai in front of her. "You will never brake me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A lone figure stood a top a branch, his gray/silver hair dancing with the wind softly and the red haori keeping out the nights chill. Golden eyes flickering of any movement. "Inuyasha." A elderly voice made her way towards the tree. The golden eyed mans ears that sat a top his head flick towards the sound, then followed by his eyes.  
  
"What is it Keade?" his gruff annoyed voice asked. The woman rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "There's a rumor-" she paused and looked in the other direction. "about yea's half brother Sesshou-maru making his way here." Her eyes slid to look at him. "Also that a girl is with him." His jumped down from the tall tree, and landed gracefully beside her.  
  
"Keh, why'd I wanna know that?" he asked as he sniffed the air in search of his brother. The woman again looked away. "The girl." But she stopped and shook her hear. "This will not do to tell you, forget about this conversation." But before she could turn her back, his hand shot out to grab at her arm. "No I wanna know what you were going to say." He growled out, his claws digging in to the soft skin of the woman's arm. Her fearful brown eyes turned to his. "Please control your self Inuyasha. I will tell you." He let go abruptly and nodded.  
  
Keade rubbed her arm and looked at him through narrowed eyes for a moment, then sighed. "The girl-well she is.-" Inuyasha growled and held her by the shoulders shaking her. "Well out with it old bat!" Keade shook her head regretfully. 'Tis not a good thing for him to know, poor girl will never be able to live again when he gets a hold of her.' Keade turned her thoughts back to the hanyou holding her painfully. "She is Kikyo's reincarnate." And all that was met was the rustle of the wind where Inuyasha had once stood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well...Do you like? Huh?! I've been busy, so it took me a while to get it out.Sorry!!! Well review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Jinxie-chan 


	4. Memory's

The Willful One.  
  
By: Iota Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing!  
  
A/n: Wow you people must really like this fic! I got so many nice reviews. So I will reward you guy with a longer chapter!! Lucky huh? Well Hope you like it and please review, oh and you guy's are welcome to give me any suggestions even if I dont use them they will be appreciated!!!! And I'm holding a contest!! Guess how old I am and get to see a chapter before any one else!!! There will be multiple winners whom so ever wins!! Even get to choose which fic you want to see!! Well REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
**********  
  
He pulled her roughly down the halls not paying attention to his servants who stared in obvious interest. "Stop struggling ningen." He snapped and clenched her arm hard. She growled and reared at the uncomfortable touch. "I would if you let me go so I could kill you already." His cold amber gaze turned back to her and glimmer of frustration. "You are lucky you are even alive, be thankful." She merely sniffed and continued to struggle. Finally with a relieve sigh they reached a beautiful forest green door. He opened it and threw her through it , making her fall to the ground.  
  
"This will be your room for now on." He stated and began to close it. "Wait!" she shouted. He spared her his attentions. "Why did you even bring me here?" she asked annoyed. He gave her the slightest of a smirk, knowing the next few words he would speak would anger her to no end. "That, wench, is none of your business. However you will soon come to know." With that said he walked out of the room, his lips twitched in amusement when she found that the door would not open for her.  
  
"Sesshou-maru!!!" he flinched though when her loud voice flew through the halls. He sighed in mock regret. Yes. This definitely would prove interesting.  
  
Kagome pounded on the door, her hands slowly becoming numb and her voice hoarse. Finally she leaned her body against the steady wood door, and heaved in deep calming breaths. Giving the door one more death glare she trudged over to the futon that lay in the middle of the large room. For the first time she looked around. The room was a off blue and wall spacious, in the corner a wardrobe closet rested made of what looked to be the finest of woods. 'Of coarse it would be the finest, this is the Western Taiyoukai we're talking about.' She sighed. How did she always end up in these kind of predicaments.  
  
Getting captured by the one person you were supposed to kill. It had happened once before, with a okaami. Kouga. She had been paid to assassinate him by a woman who's daughter had supposedly be taken and killed by the wolfs of the tribe. Of coarse she would do no killing unless she had proof, and youkai's always admitted to a crime they committed, it was just there nature to gloat. And so she had tracked him down and stood ready for battle with him. But when she had him pinned to the ground, readily about to kill him, he had confessed about his group and how he had just become there leader coming from the outer east region. They now resided in the south, so he possibly had nothing to do with this.  
  
"Tell me youkai, did you kill a young girl about three days ago?" she recalled asking him. He seemed to think a moment but answered his bastard brother had some thing to do with a young human girl, but she was not dead. She nodded and flipped her sword back in to its sheathe. The wolf stood suddenly and blocked her path that was heading towards his den. "Who are you?"  
  
She lifted her head high and her eyes narrowed. "I have no obligation to tell you whom I am. Now out of my way." Surprisingly a smirk rested on his lips and she had to realize he was good looking. Standing about six foot eight, long black hair pulled back high on to his hear, and murky blue eyes. "You are a fiery human aren't you? A strong one to. How'd you like to become my woman?" She remember sputtering at his comment. He was obviously VERY bold. "No, I wish to be free. Now if you'll excuse me--!!!!" they next thing she knew he was behind her and holding her back against him, before hitting the pressure point of her neck and her passing out.  
  
Then she had awoken with all the little wolf pups looking cute and adorable as ever. She couldn't help but play with them. Kouga had chosen to walk in as she ran around with the laughing little ones and thrown out the comment that she would make a great mother to his own pups. Of coarse she had wanted to throttle him after that comment although it was sweet in a kind of perverted way. Later she found that the girl she had been searching for was very much alive and was with child or pup as so many of the okaami females had corrected. She had merely run off with the wolf in question and made her okaa-san believe she was dead so that she forcibly wouldn't be taken back.  
  
Now that the matter was settled she would return to her wander ways. Well that is if she could escape Kouga. The damn male had followed her every where and she had made the comment to her self many of times how the guy need to learn about personal space. But alas the girl she had come to act out revenge for made a plan with her to get away. She swore she had never been so thankful in her life. And even though Kouga would be 'heartbroken' she had to leave and get away to from hi---the tribe to continue her unbound ways. And she did, and look where she was now. With another overbearing male youkai!!!!!!!!!! She sighed and shook her head. Now she'd just have to get away again.  
  
Sesshou-maru sat in his chambers reading over a note from the Southern Tai would be paying a visit to his lands soon. And how Sesshou-maru hated the thought of the arrogant young pup who dared make an unplanned stay at HIS castle. Also when he had so many other problems right now, such as the young un-submissive ningen who resided in just a couple doors down the hall. He tried to remember why he ever brought her here in the first place. Was it because she remained so forward towards him, so unfearing. It was such an odd occurrence that some one did not fear him He was the most vicious ruler, and yet now he had a full grown female, that unknowingly could kill him with her surfacing powers. Why had he put himself at such risks and not just kill her. He rose from his seat to walk towards his balcony and stared at the now dark sky. "I must be getting soft."  
  
Inuyasha flew through the woods. The last rumor had said the Inu youkai had chosen to retire back in his lands and that he still held the human in his clutches. Could it really be that Kikyou had returned to this world? If so then did she remember any thing. Would her reincarnation love him, like Kikyou had once loved him? And if so would she die again.  
  
**********  
  
An: OK! How's it going. Yes I wrote another chappie sooner then I thought possible. But I just felt like writing so wala!! SO no yelling at me in reviews about how I never update. But seriously update!!! 


	5. Visitor

The Willful One

By: Jinxie-chan

A/n: Hey guy good news, I'm going to start to write now! Yeah that right, after months of nothing I'm going to begin a new! This is my excuse, and I promise its a good one, my computer crashed, and not did it just crash, but it kinda blew up! Finally I got a new one though and I decided to start again! The other fic I'm currently writing, is put on hold though, because I'm not happy with, so I'm going completely rewrite it. Well hope your not to upset!

Visitor

Kagome sat on the large futon watching the door to her room intently, a large pout on her lips that remained cover by the mask. Sesshou-maru had yet to come and unlock the blasted door that kept her confined to the large room for about a week now. There seemed to be some damn spell on it that wouldn't allow her to even touch it without giving her a little shock. That was a understatement, the first time she had tried to open that cursed door it had thrown her across the room with a jolt of energy. Kagome glared at the door, yes she had become the prisoner of the jackass. The only time she every got to see out the door was when a some youkai female would scoot in quickly and drop a tray of food on the floor before Kagome even had a chance to bolt for the door.

'This is ridiculous'

With a sigh she allowed herself to fall backward against the soft silk sheets of the bedding. She was in the castle of the very Inuyoukai she had sworn to kill. Being treated like some princess. Her room was large and beautifully adorn with blood reds and black. Her closet was filled with lavish kimono's of all colors and she suspected they were made of the finest silk as well. She even had her own bathing quarters, a huge hot spring full of wonderful smelling oils and soaps.

Yes, she was in a heavens hell.

She was just about to close her eyes for a short nap, when a large crash sounded from outside her room. Kagome got up quickly as she heard yelling and what sounded like the clashing of swords. She became anxious looking for some kind of weapon. Finding none she cursed her host. Of coarse there wouldn't be anything. Her eyes narrowed when her door was suddenly thrown open by a man dressed in all red. She didn't even wait for whatever he was about to say as she sprinted out the door.

She was free! Finally after the week of confinement she could smell fresh air, could feel the excitement of running. She spotted a large sword on the wall. She could fight. Grabbing the sword as she went past it she continued to run. "HEY!" some one called to her side. She turned her head to see the same man who had opened her cell door . 'No, not a man" she searched his aura. 'A hanyou.'

"Are you going to answer me or what?" the man was once again talking to her as she continued to run through the halls of the castle searching for an exit. 'Found one.' She thought to her self as she ignored the hanyou who was still pestering her, putting on a extra burst of sped she headed for a window and put hands in front of her covered face as she burst through the glass.

As she gracefully fell though the air, she couldn't help but smile as the wind blew through her. Landing without fault, she stood looking about her surroundings for a moment before beginning her escape again.

But yet again the strange hanyou was on her tail again, with none other than the famous Taiyoukai on his. She growled. "Damn it all to hell. I cant get away in this form." She muttered to herself. Then she made her decision as she jumped into the air a fair distance and whispered a few words. Her body glowed and her form slowly began to change as she continued running from the shouting hanyou and the growling Sesshou-maru who had past the other male and was now just at her heals. Kagome smiled as she felt her transformation complete. Looking over her shoulder, she grinned at the surprise in the Taiyoukai's emotionless eyes and grinned to herself.

"See you later guys," she glanced at the hanyou "thanks for helping me escape." Then she was using the powers she had gained to run as far away as she could from them both.

Kagome sighed as she slowed to a walk. She had been running for the past hour, and now that she felt that she had put enough distance between her and the two males for now she could rest. She looked down at her body and frowned. She had just let her most important secret slip. To her enemy of all people. She saw her clawed hand, she was youkai, and up into now she was the only one who knew about. She remember when she had first found out herself.

_Flash back_

_She was running from a large bear youkai, her small childish body not putting to much distance between it and her. _

_All the sudden she was falling forward in pain, the monster had swiped its powerful claws and had hit her back. Kagome trembled in fear and pain. Then suddenly she felt her body grow hot , and when she opened her eyes the monster was gone and all that was left was ashes. _

She sighed again, her father had given her a gift as her mother had. He was a powerful Inuyoukai and her mother a miko. The result had made her some kind of mix between the two.

Looking up at the sky, she smiled. 'Maybe I'll see you soon'

Red eyes watched the young woman carefully, making sure she didn't notice his scent or aura. He watched as she leaned up against a tree, attempting to rest. A lustful smile graced his lips, she had grown up more beautiful then he had anticipated. Yes he would have her just as he had said. "You will be mine…" he whispered to the wind.

A/n: Well? Hope you like it! Please Read and Reveiw!


	6. Remaining Willful

The Willful One

By: Jinxie-chan

A/n: Hello again! Yes I've decided since the last chapter didn't seem to be enough I'd write another one for you guys. I went through my reviews and it inspired me to write another one. Thanks for all the great reviews they were so nice. Tehe.

Remaining Willful

"Inuyasha."

The chase had stopped when both of the males had realized that they had lost her and now both of the brothers watched each other carefully.

"Sesshou-maru"

A long silence proceeded after each of them had spoken. "Why was she at your castle?" the younger brother asked glaring at the older one.

"Why were you seemingly looking for her?" Sesshou-maru glared back at Inuyasha. "That's none of you business bastard." Inuyasha said acidly. Sesshou-maru let his eyes narrow, his demon blood stirring to put the pup in his place. Deciding that he was not interested in another one of their sibling fight, he began to walk away fluidly. "Where do you think your going asshole, we're not finished here, you didn't answer my fucking question!"

Sesshou-maru felt the urge to role his eyes. "My business is of none of your concern, brother, and as much as I feel that your insolent behavior should be punish, I have other more pressing matters to deal with such a retrieving my prisoner which you set free." he said coldly continuing to walk in the direction which his willful one had run.

"Not a fucking chance bastard, she's mine, I have to find her." Inuyasha said possessively. Sesshou-maru looked back towards his brother, his eyebrow raising. "And just what interest do you have in 'my' prisoner?" He tried to keep the curiosity out of his voice. Inuyasha growled. "I told you that's none of your damn business!"

Sesshou-maru glared at his brother and before Inuyasha could make another sound Sesshou-maru had pinned him against a tree. "You are indeed lucky that you have the same blood as I running through your veins otherwise you would be dead for you actions, the woman is mine as of right now. I suggest that you keep to your self or I might reconsider killing you."

With that said Inuyasha was dropped to the ground in a heap. Coughing and rubbing his throat, he watch his brother retreat into the darkening forests.

"I wait till tomorrow." He muttered to himself

88888888888

She watched the sky as she lay on her back. Some time she could feel so at peace, the deep pain she felt all the time would drift away for moments sometimes and she couldn't help but feel happy. But she refused to forget her vow to avenge her family and although she held no other real grudge toward Sesshou-maru, he was the one had killed the damn man. She sighed with sadness and raised to her feet. Yes, she would kill him no matter what.

"You hid your secret well." She smiled and yet again looked towards the sky, not even bother to give attention to the voice of the Taiyoukai. "I do my best." Putting back on her cold facade she glanced back at him, only to find that he wasn't there. No she knew where he was. Turning back she looked at him, his tall figure dwarfing her own. "I will not let you take me prisoner again, so your wasting your time with coming after me." She turned her back to him and walked away from him. There was an unspoken truce between them at the moment.

"Why do you continue to hide your face woman?" he ask. She glanced at him only to grunt as grabbed some fire wood. "Why is it that you want to see my face?"

"I wish to see the face of the person is supposedly going to end my life."

She scoffed, turning fully towards. "Supposedly? I will kill you, it just a matter of time."

He gazed at her, looking over her beautiful demonic form. Indeed she was beautiful.

"Your avoiding the subject, is there a ugly scar on that face or are you just unbearable to look at?" he taunted her. She growled and yet again turn towards him. "I have no scars, nor am I ugly." She willed herself to stay calm. "Then why hide? Are you afraid?" he wanted to see, wanted to look upon the face of his willful one. She growled again. "That's it!" She lunged at him, claws flexed and the battle began. Sesshou-maru watched her attacks with mild amusement, she had yet to train herself, her powers still not controlled. All he did was block her as she fought him. "Stop playing with me and fight me!" she said angrily.

He smiled as he continued to just block her attempt to harm him. He watched her face, still hidden by her mask. He wanted to see, his youkai curious to see what she was hiding. Finding the perfect moment where her face was unprotected he lunged forward and cut the material holding the mask on. She gasped as the mask fell and stopped her attack.

All he could do was stare at the perfect face of his assassin. There were no flaws, not even a blemish, just perfection and for the first time since she was a child he could see her beautiful blue eyes perfectly. "You bastard." She growled covering her face with her hands. But he could still see the blush that had graced her face. "Are you satisfied?" He stalked forward his movements not his own, until she was pressed up against a large tree. "What the hell are you doing?" she growled at him. His head hung low, his lips but a whisper away from her own. "Still so untamable, so wild." Her eyes were wide, her breath uncontrolled. "Stop, whatever your doing stop." She whispered. His lips turn upward. His hand coming up to brush against her face.

"You shouldn't hide your face." His fingers traced her lips with unusual softness. "Or perhaps I should." She said softly.

Before she could say another word, he brushed his lips against hers. She couldn't control her body, she was just so stunned. 'no, you have to kill him, you must.' But the longer his lips were pressed against hers the less she remembered of that thought. Her eyes slid shut as her arms wrapped around his neck, he growl deep when she did so and took the kiss to the next step. She returned it fully. He couldn't get enough, she was intoxicating. He pulled back quickly when he felt a sharp blade pressed up against his throat. "Stop." She whispered out breathlessly.

He smiled and took the wrist which held the blade quickly. She looked at him angrily and struggled. He leaned forward and nuzzled her soft face. "Always so willful."

And with that said all she felt was the chill of the air. Looking around and searching out for an aura, she was pleased when she found none. Putting her arms around herself she shivered.

She would not let emotions get in the way of her vengeance.

A thought struck her. Yes, it would work. She looked up at the lightening sky for the last time. She would kill him, using the one emotion she had not possess since she was a child.

Yes and it would work.

'I only hope that I can do it.'

888888888888

A/n: Yes a bit of a teaser chapter, but I hope you like it. Well Ja'ne!

Jinxie-chan


End file.
